


Driven to Break

by orphan_account



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Caleb is too gay for this bullshit, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, actual human cupid Caleb brewster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fight had been small, a matter of battle not their personal life. But it grew. Two weeks. All it took was two weeks for Washington to cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Break

“You cannot allow those men to charge straight into an ambush!” Benjamin had cried in distress. 

“They will not be going in blind, they know what they’re getting into,” Washington said cooly. 

“They will have guns aimed at their heads, at least one will die in the ambush and you are willing to let someone die!” Benjamin had roared, an edge of anger inching into his voice. “What if it were me? Would you send me into that ambush?” he demanded and a shiver ran down Washington’s spine. 

“Benjamin, don’t bring us into this,” whispered Washington softly, but Benjamin wasn’t about to back down. 

“Would you? If It was me would you send me into that ambush?”

“No,” snapped Washington. “If it were up to me you would stay here, with me, always. Safe and away from danger. And if I had it my way these men would not be going into an ambush, but sacrifices must be made and I am the one making the decisions. If I saw that the mission needed your presence then I would do what is best for the army. Yes some will die and I will have to write to families apologizing, but the only option is letting the British KNOW we have the advantage and I will not risk our Ring AGAIN because you have a bleeding heart.” Benjamin straightened, face going passive. 

“Yes, sir,” he said in a tight voice. 

“Prepare the troops and then come back here,” Washington said grimly. 

“Is that an order, sir?” Benjamin said in that same tight voice. 

“Yes-the first. Go prepare the troops, and then please, Ben,” his voice softened and he leaned a bit towards his young lover, Benjamin merely glared. 

“Yes, sir,” he muttered and span on his heel, marching out, back straight. Washington frowned. Since the night of melancholia barely a week ago, they had barely had any real time to be together, exchanging kisses secretly when no one was around or gentle touches and caresses. Washington had found that Benjamin made the sweetest noises when he rubbed his neck soft sighs and little whimpers and gasps. It was too beautiful to even be erotic and Washington would often find his hand resting on Benjamin’s neck when they spoke. The boy would flush and smile a bit shyly and his hands would trail up Washington’s chest hesitantly.

The one time they had taken to bed Benjamin had still shied away from the through of sex so Washington had covered his chest in kisses and then swallowed down his cock. Benjamin had actually screamed and they had to scrambled to redress before someone came in asking if everything was alright. But even amidst the lack of physical gratification, Washington was more delighted than ever before with Benjamin. The boy somehow managed to see right through him, knowing if something was bothering. He was always happy to talk and would often help Washington sort through his own messes.

They had managed to keep a firm line between them and the War, never using their firsts name when working and never discussing their personal life or dragging it into their conversations. Like Ben had just done. Washington was getting a sick feeling in his gut that he had made a rather big mistake and Ben wasn’t going to let this go, which is why he had asked him to come back. So he waited. The sound of canvas rippling made him straighten.

“Ben-ah-” he fell silent. 

“You excellency,” bowed the major, who was very much not HIS major. 

“Where is Major Tallmadge?” Washington said calmly. 

“He just left, sir. With the troops?” Washington’s heart stopped. 

“What?”

“Yes, sir, the battalion headed East towards the encampment for patrol. He had special orders for them. Is something wrong your excellency?”

“No. Nothing. When they return have him report to me immediately,” Washington said softly. The Major left and Washington slumped into his chair. If. If they came back. 


End file.
